


Tears Not Shed

by youthwillnotendure



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Richie Tozier, canon character death, it's not really unrequited just .... not told from Eddie's POV, richie thinking about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: Richie Tozier did not cry. Ever. Not through his childhood in Derry, not when he moved away and not when he came back.~~~This is a POV character piece I wrote as a bit of writing practice that I wanted to share. Richie thinking back about different events that have happened through his life and his reactions to them.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tears Not Shed

Richie Tozier did not cry.   
Not once.   
He didn’t cry when Bowers first punched him and left him gasping for air on the bathroom floor, when the rest of his gang stood on glasses that were already taped together. He didn’t cry as they hurled insult after insult at him.   
There were no tears when he heard about the first kid’s death in town, or the second, or the third. No tears when he found a shoe in the sewers, just bad jokes and even worse voices. The memory of those stuck with him but he just didn’t feel the need to cry.   
He didn’t cry when he found out that everyone had applied for different colleges way out of the way of each other, all of them out of the state. There was no need. They were already drifting apart by that point anyway; Bev had been spending more time at her aunt’s place since she didn’t have anyone here to look after her, Bill had been spending more time with his family, Ben was off on history trips and Mike was spending more time in the library in Derry. Nobody had heard from Stan much but the idea was that his dad was keeping him away from the rest of them after he got hurt.   
Soon he moved out, found a college where he could take classes that would let him goof off, do his voices which had improved over the years and have a shot at making it on TV. He did the uni radio station part time to earn money and didn’t cry when he eventually got let go from that job because his boss was a prick. He didn’t cry when he realised he had no way to eat that month and survived on pot noodles and leftovers from friends.   
There was that time just after he graduated where he found out his dad had died and he almost cried before remembering the circumstances where he was cut off by him. No more support. He didn’t cry though, he made it through determined to not let this break him.  
Years passed and somehow he found himself on stage at one of his gigs, after a phone call that made him throw up, suddenly remembering so much from when he was a kid. Realising he would never fit in with the other kids, clapping and cheering when Stan read during his bar mitzvah. _Oh fuck, Stan_.   
What hit the hardest was seeing Eddie again, though. It was like Bowers had tried to punch him again, or jab a knife straight into his heart. Almost at once they fell into their old routine of insulting each other but keeping a close eye to make sure nothing actually hurt either of them.   
And then he was too late.   
He didn’t see the leg (spike?) coming down to pierce Eddie’s chest and he felt the panic wash over him. He wasn’t quick enough to distract Pennywise and he felt the shaking start. He didn’t do enough and he felt an unfamiliar burning behind his eyes.  
Eddie Kaspbrack’s body had to be left behind in the Niebolt house, and for the first time Richie Tozier cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love it if you gave me some feedback in the comments too?   
> I'm sort of slowly getting back into writing after not doing much in ages. My last works on here were written in a very short space of time.  
> After that I suffered a bit of a creative block where I felt like I wasn't actually any good, didn't like anything I had written (poetry included) and so stayed well clear of it and university life became hectic and then life life became hectic too. I hadn't written much since 2017 before that so this is new again to me.  
> If you've stuck with me then thank you, really. If you're new then I hope you stay around for a little while and read some of the other pieces I'm putting up.


End file.
